Class Act (Flaky version)
"Class Act (Flaky version" is a fan version episode. Plot The episode begins on a clear, starlit night at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage, Cuddles lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Flaky, the director of the play, motions for Flippy to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Flippy moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to his right. Flaky then tells Trippy, who is operating the spotlight, to move the light onto Flippy. Flaky then motions up to Torn and Bolt, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside-down and obviously upset Bonecrusher, his quills acting as snow for the background. With everything in place, Flaky tells Flippy to start the show. Flippy begins singing "Oh Christmas Tree" while Lifty, Mole, and Rip come on-stage dressed in cardboard cut-outs of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree respectively and begin dancing. From Cuddles's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Mole's candy cane costume; on top of that, the spotlight makes the costume look like a real candy cane. Flippy stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Mole with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Cuddles lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a candy cane. A scared Flippy looks over to Flaky, who tells him to keep singing. Flippy begins singing again, sounding a little uneasy. While Flippy continues singing, Mole runs off-stage and gets the curved part of his candy cane costume caught on a rope, causing a sandbag to drop and knock Lifty's costume off his body, causing the music to stop. Unfortunately, this also cuts his face off, which lands at Flippy's feet. Horrified, he looks back at Flaky for guidance. Once more, Flaky tells Flippy to keep singing, not minding about the brutal injuries. By now, Flippy can barely sing as he cries and sobs in fear. Lifty runs around the stage in a panic, until he slips on his own face. Lifty's face flies up and hits Trippy in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Torn and Bolt. They give a cry of shock and shriek, "Ouh!" They throw their hands up to shield their eyes, dropping Bonecrusher in the process. He falls down the chimney in the set, his quills seen poking through as he makes his way down. As he emerges out of the fireplace, his skin and quills have been completely ripped off, exposing all of his muscles. Flippy and Rip become horrified and look over to Flaky yet again. Flaky, now realizing the problem as she is scared herself, is seen climbing out a window. Upon Flaky escaping, Flippy, Lifty, and Rip run away off-stage in fear, but not before Flippy tosses his candle into the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. An Abe Simpson-like "Oy!" is heard backstage. Guddles screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Rip is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion, he forgets to remove his costume. He gets stuck in the doorway while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against him, trying to get out. Eventually, Rip is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of flesh resembling a slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally, his costume breaks, and the audience comes flooding out of the burning school. A burned Fuddles and Guddles are seen falling down getting brutally injured. Shifty is standing next to Flaky, the entire right side of his face and fedora burnt. Flaky starts coughing (after one of the Generic Tree Friends run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Mole's cane has impaled Trippy through his eye, Fuddles is burned and bruised, Guddles is shrieking in agony as a Christmas star is lodged in his head and most of his left fingers have been cut off, and Rip weakly moves his hand (indicating he survived getting his head forced down). Blood and organs are everywhere. Cuddles appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it is not clear if it is his or someone else's). Bonecrusher is kneeling on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Giggles tries to comfort a burned Generic Tree Friend by giving him/her a hug while a flipped-out Ale is stabbing another Generic Tree Friend with Flippy separating the two. Lifty laments the loss of his face, Mole "looks" nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and Elliot stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet and hands. Cro-Marmot and Icy stand off in the distance (strangely and seemingly undamaged), and Torn is dragging a wailing Bolt (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere, dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Flippy starts facing the snow, upset and thinking about what he had triggered after he accidentally threw the candle moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background, he straightens up, determined and steadfast. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. Petunia and Jussy finally run in in the middle of it all, having apparently seeing the chaos. The cries, shrieking, and sobs stop and everyone smiles, moved by Flippy's singing (except for Ale, who continues stabbing her victim). Even Torn and Bolt are moved to tears by the sound of Flippy's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Flippy in his song. Lifty joins hands with Russell, as well as Shifty with Bonecrusher, and Petunia with Jussy. Before long, everyone who escaped from the burning school have stopped their cries of pain and start singing along with Flippy while holding hands around the now burning school. Petunia and Jussy knew the school would explode and the two girls run off shrieking "RUN!!!!!" loudly. As the camera pans up into the sky, we see a giant twinkling star shimmering with all its glory. When suddenly, the school explodes, killing everyone and burning bodies are sent flying everywhere. Then the iris closes in on the twinkling star, ending the episode. Trivia *Petunia and Jussy survived the explosion. Since Bolt is strong, one may think he survived. But, sadly he died. Cro-Marmot and Icy also died in the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes